I love miseltoes and christmas
by The Angel Devils Daughter
Summary: It’s christmas with Sari and her new friends,can they tell their feelings?


**I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS ANIMATED,MLP AND SAILOR MOON!!.**

As shops we're closing,in the small town of Detroit,it was 3 day's before Christmas,and down town was a lab, where professor Issac and his daughter,Sari was just lighting up the lab with some excitement and smiles.

 ** _AT THE LAB(_**

 _INSIDE/_

"Can you believe that,we are celebrating Christmas with Sari?"asked a very excited voice,Sari looked to her friend, Serena Tsukino,( **AN:** Fan's should know who this is),Sari smiled and said"I know,Serena...,no Princess Serenity", Serena smiled and was about to reply when,"Sari..,you know she likes to be called,Serena more than Serenity".

Sari looked to another friend,Lita Kino,she smiled and said"I know BUT she is a princess..,the princess of the moon,I might add",Lita rolled her eye's and said"Rei,can you help me?",Rei Hino was another friend of Serena,Rei sighed and said"Sari,you can't forget that Serena is a ordinary girl,even though she is a princess".

"Rei is right,Serena is a princess,sailor scout and ordinary girl,so she must protect,earth even if that means sacrificing her own life"said a different voice,Rei looked and saw it was Mina Aino,another close friend of the girls and she was helping set up the decorations for Christmas ,"So Serena,when are you going to tell,Optimus how you feel?"asked Lita.

Serena sighed and said"Lita,we've been over this..,I can't tell Optimus because he already has a bond mate,and I would just get in his way",( **AN:** WHAT?!?),Sari knew that Serena had a crush on Optimus,Mina had a crush on Bumblebee,Rei had a little crush on Blurr and Lita had a crush on Ratchet while Sari,herself had a crush on Prowl.

The girls sighed together,"Don't give up hope"said a voice ,the girls looked to Sentinel Prime,Mina smiled sadly and said"We Sentinel Prime,but we love autobots that we can't even get",Sentinel smiled sadly and said"I know...,I just hope that 1 day,that you wil be happy",and with that he left.

They sighed and looked out the window,outside the window was the moon and next to it,was the peral star or the northern lights star's,they say if you confess your feelings on the star while it's Christmas or near Christmas, then it is likely that you can get your true love or your secret crush,they knew that it was childish BUT hey it was worth a try,"Peral star,Northern light,please hear our prayers and allow our crushes,Optimus Prime for Serena, Bumblebee for Mina,Blurr for Rei,Ratchet for Lita and Prowl for Sari,please let them return our feelings"they said together as they decided to go to bed, **BUT** unknowingly to them,someone and the Star was watching them.

( **AN:** Okay,who is watching Sari and the others?,stalker anyone?,also the Peral Star is a fake star,so make sure that you don't accidentally make a wish on a star that isn't real,also Christmas scene is from Transformers Animated : **Human Error** , and they will be younger BUT they will sort of look similar to the show,also Optimus and his team **DON'T** know that Serena and the others are the sailor scout besides Sari and the Professor.)

 ** _THE NEXT DAY AND AT THE MALL_**

 **SERENA'S POV***

As I waited at the mall,cause Christmas was tomorrow and we need last minute presents for the autobots,as well as buying food for the **HUGE** feast that we're going to have!.

"Serena!!"I heard a voice yell,I looked and Sari with the others,Sari smiled and said"Sorry,we're late,it's just that Ami was having a hard time finding parking",with that another friend of mine came,she had blue hair and blue eye's like an autobot but they were royal blue...,this is Ami.

"Sorry,Sari"Ami said,I smiled and said"It's fine and are we ready to go?",they nodded and inside we went,to hope fully find something that the autobot's will like and food that will taste delicious.

 **INSIDE(**

As I looked at the meat section,I grabbed chicken and put it in basket,I came to the check and paid for the food I had bought for the festival,I bought Chicken,Eggs,Bread, Crape,Smoked Salmon,Sour Cream,Lamb, Strawberries, Raspberries,Blueberries,Popcorn,Chips,Chocolate and Ice-cream,I took the plastic bag and left for another store to find a present for Optimus.

I came and saw a store,it was antique store,I smiled and went inside,I looked around and saw a sword that was ten times taller than me,I saw a black cloak,and I asked"How much?",the cloak shook his or her head and held up their hand,I hugged the cloak as he or she wrapped it for me and with that I ran out.

 **OUTSIDE(**

As I came out,I saw the others had big gifts like I did,as well as plastic bags full of food that we we're going to use tomorrow,I saw that Ami had got Sentinel Prime some new paint,( **SN:** And they are bonded),I saw Lita had a DVD that was about ER,Rei had got Blurr a new video game that had JUST come out and Sari had dog tags for Prowl.

I smiled and asked"Everyone ready for tomorrow?",Mina blushed and replied"Remind me again,as to why we are wearing something so..,festive?",I giggled and said"We'll be fine and besides the autobots won't mind,they hardly notice us anyway",Lita nodded and said"I hope that 1 day ,that they might return our feelings",we nodded in agreement with Lita and soon went our separate ways.

 **END OF SERENA'S POV***

 ** _CHRISTMAS DAY{_**

 **MINA'S POV***

I can't believe that we let,Serena pick out what costume to wear out of the hat of choice's,next time I think I will let Lita or at least Rei chooseI thought as I looked at what I was wearing,I wore a gold sleeveless knee highdress,gold anklet boots and my hair done in a dancers bun.

I came out of room and saw,Lita wearing a green shoulder dress completed with lime green knee high boots,Serena wore a white sleeveless dress completed with pink high heels,Rei wore a red V-cut dress completed with red slippers and Sari wore a cream Y-cut dress completed with ballet shoes.

"You girls look amazing"I commented,they lightly blushed and we left to go see the Professor,so we can get our presents from,he promised us a very special present for us ever since we came into this world.

 ** _AT THE LAB(_**

As we entered the lab,I saw a Christmas tree and presents underneath the tree and each with a tag on it,I smiled when I felt something soft upon my head,I looked and saw it was a matching Santa hat that blended with my dress,I saw the others had the same thing as me,we squealed hugged the Professor.

"Alright enough hugging,and jump into your presents"said the Professor,I smiled and started handing the presents to Rei so that she could hand it out to our friends,soon we got a present each,I opened the 1st that near me and inside was a new jacket,Serena got a new phone because her last was stolen,Lita got new boxing gloves,Rei got a new kimono and Sari got a jet pack.

"Thanks Professor/Dad"we said together,he smiled and said"No problem",Sari smiled and said"Let's go and visit the autobot's,then we can eat",we nodded and got on a hover board that was also presents,I smiled and said"I love our lives",the others nodded and soon we we're off to see the autobot's.

 **AT THE AUTOBOT BASE(**

As we came,I saw that no one was home,I sighed and said"Looks like no one is home", **JUST** then the news came on and it was a decepticon attack down town wbile it's Christmas!!,"Time to transform"I heard Serena say,we nodded and bought out our sailor bracelets while Serena brought her locket out.

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER!!!"Serena shouted.

"MAR CRYSTAL POWER!!!"Rei shouted.

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!!!"Lita shouted.

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!!!"Sari shouted.

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!!!"I shouted.

( **AN:** Sorry Sailor Fan's BUT,Ami is not Sailor Mercury anymore because this,Ami gave up her crown to be with Sentinel Prime,so she gave her crown to Sari.)

"Let's go"Serena said,I looked back at the TV and said"I just hope that we get their before we're too late and where is the Autobot's when you need them?",I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked to see,Sari who was smiling and said"Don't give up faith,Mina",I smiled back but couldn't help but feel that the decepticon's were attacking for no reason.

 **END OF MINA'S POV***

 **DOWN TOWN(**

 **SAILOR MARS'S POV***

As we jumped from building,we got to their and I saw a guy that was taller than me,and wearing a sliver jumper, white t-shirt,silver blue long pants completed with silver boots,I blinked and saw a guy that taller than Serena and wearing a red leather jacket with blue flames,black leather t-shirt,red and blue long pants completed with blue boots.

They kind of look like the autobot'sI thought as I looked at another guy,that was slightly taller than the guy wearing red,he wore a black leather jacket,white t-shirt,black long pants completed with white boots and black snow glasse' s,( **AN:** Okay,spooky and I think,I have terrible taste in fashion),I looked to a guy that,was almost taller than Lita, and wearing a red jacket,white shirt,red and white long pants completed with red boots.

"HEY!!!"I heard Serena shout,the decepticon's looked at us including the guy's that were **TRYING** to take them down,"Who are you?",I saw Serena smirk and said"I am Sailor Moon,the guardian of earth and moon,and on behalf of the moon,I will write wrongs and triumph over evil",she posed after she said that,the decepticon's growled and said"Get them!!",they sent some ugly decepticon's.

"Sailor Mars,if you please"I heard Sailor Moon say,I nodded and soon I ran towards the decepticon's,I jumped up and started to spin and was smirking,"MARS FIRE CANNON!!"I shouted as fire came around me and turned into fire balls that came out of fire cannons,soon the decepticon's were melted into nothing.

The people cheered for us,I jumped down and the others jumped from the building,I looked to the mayor and said" You must get people of here,make sure that everyone is safe because we will handle the decepticon's and make sure that they have a sore aft",the mayor chuckled and said"Of course",he started telling people to move away from the fight,"Worst Christmas EVER!!"said Sailor Jupiter.

I sighed when,I saw the guy wearing a,silver was walking towards me...,WAIT WHAT?!?,he smiled and said"Your amazing and what you did was awesome",I blushed and said"Thanks,wait who you are?",the guy rubbed his neck and said"I am the autobot..,Blurr", **JUST** then Sailor Moon let out a loud scream when Sailor Venus covered her mouth to stop Sailor Moon.

"So your the famous autobot's,what happened to your robotic bodies?"I asked,Blurr sighed and to started explain"We were just having hot cocoa when we started to feel sleepy and so we went to sleep,next thing we know we are humans",I looked at Sailor Mercury who started to think then asked"Was their anything in your drink?",they looked confused but shook their heads.

"Well something must be in your drinks to turn you human",said Sailor Mercury,I looked at Optimus and asked"Can you make sure that people are far away from here?",Prowl looked shocked and asked"Wait..,what about you girls?","We will take care of the monster,as well as the decepticon's"said Sailor Venus,"WHAT?!?"the autobot's yelled,I nodded when Sailor Moon spoke"Since your a human,it makes it dangerous for you guy's if you die,we're the only one's who can stop ugly face and mr flying whimpering dog",( **SN:** Starscream,is being burned by a 16 year old girl..,man she has guts to say that about a decepticon).

The autobot's tried **NOT** to laugh at Sailor Moon's nick name for Starscream,I shook my head and asked"What's the plan Sailor Moon?",Sailor Moon thought before say ing,"Sailor Mars,I need you to slow the decepticon's down,Sailor Jupiter can you and Sailor V to make sure that people aren't in buildings and Sailor Mercury,I want you to create a mist that will lead the decepticon's away from the city".

I nodded and said"Then let's get to work",BUT before we could help people,I felt a hand grab my wrist,I looked back and saw Blurr with hope and fear in his eye's,"Sailor Mars...,we would lay down our lives to help these people as long as you survive and find our bodies",I sighed and said"JUST don't die"and with that we splited up,making sure that people were safe and not to much building's were destroyed in the process while we're fighting.

 **END OF SAILOR MAR'S POV***

As the decepticon's were **TRYING** to destroy the city,as the sailor scouts were stopping them as they were destroying buildings,the autobots made sure that people were safe and that no one was hurt.

"I WILL DESTROY YOU PATHETIC SCOUT'S"shouted Starscream,Sailor Moon smirked and said"Great then get in line with other people or aliens that **TRY** to destroy us" ,they sighed knowing that Sailor Moon just **LOVE'S** to piss off the villains,they missed another attack that Star scream had thrown at them, **BUT** they landed right under a mistletoe where Optimus and his crew was!!!.

( **SN:** The words that are like _this means that the Star is talking to them and I will explain when the sailor scouts unlock their new powers and abilities,also their new abilities is a made up one, also the autobot's find out that Serena and the girls are the sailor scouts._)

" _Sailor Scouts ",_a voice whispered,they looked and saw it was the same black cloak from the store!!," _You must kiss Optimus and his crew,to unlock Sailor Christmas,it will help you find their bodies and defeat the decepticon "_said the cloak,they shrugged thinking 1 thing,'It's worth a try and I HATE mistletoes and with that,the sailor scouts kissed Optimus and his crew!!.

 **JUST** then the sailor scouts started to glow and trans form,into new and improved sailor outfits...,ok just stylish outfits that represents Christmas and the spirit of hopes ,dreams and the people's beliefs in them.

( **SN:** The scouts will wear their white shirt or blouse,and their colours will be changed and they will wear light touches of make up.)

Sailor moon wore the same white blouse,she had a white mini skirt,white knee high boots compared with white gloves,she had her gold moon crescent,white piggy tails and light touches of white makeup.

Sailor Mercury wore the same white blouse,gold mini skirt ,gold knee high boots completed with gold gloves,she had a gold crown that sat on her head completed with light touches of gold makeup.

Sailor Mars wore the same white blouse,green mini skirt, green high heels completed with green gloves,she had a silver crown that sat on her head completed with light touches of green makeup.

Sailor Jupiter wore the same white blouse,silver mini skirt, sliver anklet boots completed with silver gloves,she had a silver crown that sat on her head completed with light touches of silver makeup.

Sailor Venus wore the same white blouse,light brown mini skirt,shady brown anklet high heels completed with brown gloves,she had a turquoise crown that sat on her head completed with light touches of brown makeup.

 **SAILOR JUPITER'S POV***

As I looked at our new and cute outfits,I smirked and said "Let's save the day",they girls nodded and we jumped away from a red Ratchet and the others,I smirked and thought 'They'll be fine soon' we were in front of the decepticon...,Mr Flying Whimpering Dog aka Starscream.

"You think that a new and improved outfits,will stop me?" asked Starscream,I smirked again and said"We KNOW we can stop you",he growled and TRIED to attack us again,I looked at Sailor Moon and asked"What's the plan ?",she looked and replied"We have to use our new Christmas powers",we nodded and Sailor V smiled,"And I think that,Sailor Jupiter should take the first attack"said Sailor Mercury.

I smirked and jumped up,starting to spin around and yelled"ELECTRIC CHRISTMAS BALL ATTACK!!!",soon ball christmas decorations,were thrown at Starscream and turned into electronic super balls,and soon the decorations were zapping Starscream while I jumped down to safety.

"YOU WILL NOT STOP ME,I WILL DESTROY EVERY THING YOU LOVE",yelled Starscream,Sailor Moon walked forward and said"You can take my home,my life, my innocence and my feelings BUT you do not hurt the ones I love,I love my friends like sisters and they have helped me,time and time again,I love Optimus Prime because he is kind,caring and is going to be a great leader,so if you wanna harm anyone...,harm me!!",and with that she jumped up and shouted"RIBBON WINTER STAR ATTACK!!!",she let a bright light and soon Star scream was covered in ice.

( **AN:** The Sailor scout's will also get a legendary form and their princess in this .)

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!"shouted Starscream as he retreated and had frozen wings,the people loved us and we...,well we blushed but accepted the praise we were getting from the people,"Time to find some robot bodies"said Sailor Moon BUT before we did,a decepticon,( **AN:** This is a random bot that works for the bad dude's),made an attack on us while we weren't looking,we let a scream in pain and collapsed to the ground.

"SAILOR SCOUTS!!!"yelled Optimus and the others,they came to our sides and I removed my hand from my side to reveal blood,I recovered my wound BUT I winced in pain,"Easy your wound is deep"said Ratchet,Sailor Moon nodded but winced in pain because she had a wound in the leg and her side,"Sailor Moon...,I feel weak"I said,I felt weak and felt like falling asleep,"Sailor Jupiter don't fall asleep"I heard Sailor Mars say.

"Lita,you can't fall asleep"I heard the voice say,I nodded and said"I'll try",Ratchet looked at me confused BUT I got up and the others followed what I did,"We have to trans form into legendary form"said Sailor Moon,we nodded BUT we winced a little from the wound's.

"MOON PRISM CHRISTMAS CRYSTAL POWER!!! "shouted Sailor Moon.

"MERCURY PRISM CHRISTMAS POWER!!!"shouted Sailor Mercury.

"MARS PRISM CHRISTMAS POWER!!!"shouted Sailor Mars.

"JUPITER PRISM CHRISTMAS POWER!!!"I shouted.

"VENUS PRISM CHRISTMAS POWER!!!"shouted Sailor Venus.

 **END OF SAILOR JUPITER'S POV***

Sailor Moon wore a white shoulder sleeve dress completed with white mini heels,she had a white pearl bracelet,her white hair still done in piggytails and she still had gold moon crescent.

Sailor Mercury wore a baby blue V-cut dress completed with blue mini heels,she had a silver bracelet and her blue done in pony tail and a silver crown completed with silver stud earrings.

Sailor Mars wore a maroon Y-cut dress completed with red mini heels,she had a gold bracelet and her black hair done in a dancers bun and a gold crown completed with gold studs earrings.

Sailor Venus wore a lavender X-cut completed with lavender high heels,she had a crystal bracelet and her blond hair done in a side ponytail and a crystal crown completed with crystal studs earrings.

 **SAILOR MERCURY'S POV***

I looked at our princess dresses,It looks like we are going to use our past lives,outfits and power'sI thought as I looked at our outfits,"Let's do this"said Princess Serenity,I nodded and said"Let's",we held hands and started to glow,we smiled and at the crowd.

"SPIN COLOUR PLANT ATTACK!!!"we yelled together, they attacked with a ray of colour's and the planet's,soon the decepticon's vanished from sight BUT we de transformed out of our princess form and our sailor scout form.

"GIRLS!!!"the autobot bots yelled BUT we passed out.

 **END OF SAILOR MERCURY'S POV***

 **RATCHET'S POV***

OMP,Lita and the girls are the sailor scouts!!!,I did not see that coming I thought as we lifted them up bride style,Lita groaned and asked"R-r-r-a-a-t-t-chet?",I looked down and said"Save your energy",she nodded weakly but feel asleep.

I looked at Optimus and asked"Optimus...,what's the plan ?",Optimus looked at Serena and replied"We have to get them to a hospital,and hopefully we will find our bodies", we nodded and ran to the nearest hospital,we got them inside and saw a glowing room,I opened the door and saw our bodies!!!,"What is our bodies doing here?"I asked when I realised were in cyberspace!!!.

Soon I ran out and explained it to Optimus and the others, "So if we're in cyberspace...,then how are we human?, why is our bodies in cyberspace?,and is this all real?", asked Bumblebee,I nodded and said"We're human because we're in cyberspace and our bodies are in the real world...,and I believe that this is real,our bodies are in deep sleep and we need to get out of cyberspace by kissing the sailor scouts".

They blushed but nodded,we came to the sailor scouts who were laying under a mistletoe,and blushing hot red,I smiled and said"I love Christmas and mistletoe",and with that we kissed them and ended up glowing.

 **BACK IN THE REAL WORLD{**

I gasped and woke up,I found myself in a glass jar,I opened it and saw,Optimus and the others were starting to wake up,Blurr gasped and asked"Where are Sailor scout's?","Right here",a voice said,I looked and saw the sailor scouts,they had a smiled across their faces.

"Merry Christmas autobot's"said Serena,with a smile and they gave the autobot's their presents and in return the autobot's gave them a kiss,and they ended up together in the most odd way ever,"LEAVE US ALONE ALREADY!!! "they shouted,and they lived a happily Christmas while loving mistletoe's.


End file.
